


Should've Taken A Picture

by angeredthoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...I am kinda sorry about this, but it was a little nugget of an idea that would not go away.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Should've Taken A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am kinda sorry about this, but it was a little nugget of an idea that would not go away.

Steve stared sightlessly as his breakfast, trying to come up with a plan for the day. It had been a few weeks now, but he was just as listless as he had been the day before. There was little for him to do and he did not wish to be in the way at all. There were people who were busy and needed to be left alone. They didn’t need a man out of time asking a million questions. Once there had been a time when he hadn’t been certain he understood Stark Tower properly, now he was in the most technologically advanced country in the world. He longed for simpler days.  
   
“Captain Rogers?”  
   
Startled, Steve knocked his bowl of oatmeal over before turning around. There was a young woman standing there, looking professional and beautiful. He quickly righted the mess before standing, “Yes?”  
   
“Come with me, please, the King has summoned you.”  
   
Looking surprised and feeling worried, Steve followed the young woman. As they headed towards the large conference room, they met up with the others. Everyone looked worried as they entered. Natasha was there, looking sombre, as was James Rhodes and Vision. T’Challa was standing at the table while the other three stood off to the side. A spike of something punched through Steve as he realized they were all dressed in dark formal clothing.  
   
Once they were all seated, the other three took a seat. It wasn’t anything specific, but he felt like Natasha was making sure she was between him and Rhodes. T’Challa reached out and pressed a small button on the table. The wall behind him lit up as many small monitors blinked on. Across all of them were news feeds, all of them announcing the same thing; the death of Anthony Stark.  
   
“Four days ago, we found Tony,” Natasha began, speaking softly, “After Captain Rogers escaped with Barnes, he was alone. It was apparently enough time for a small group to capture him. With his suit powerless, he couldn’t escape. There were signs that they had begun trying to brainwash him as they had Barnes, but,” there was a pause, as though she as uncertain if she should continue.  
   
Vision took over, “It did not appear to work on Mr. Stark. They tried over methods to force him to cooperate with them; none was effective. We managed to track them down, but it was too late. We were there in time to ensure he did not die surrounded by hatred, but we were not in time to save his life.”  
   
There was silence before Natasha burst into movement, grabbing Rhodes, “IT IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT HE’S DEAD YOU OVER INFLATED PIECE OF USELESS SHIT! YOU HAD TO LEAVE HIM POWERLESS DIDN’T YOU!” he bellowed, fury rolling off him in waves. Natasha tried to calm him but he wasn’t taking it. He reached down and grabbed a box, flinging it at Steve, “NO! I am here to deliver this, because it was literally his last wish, but fuck every single fucking one of you. Even you,” he snapped, shoving Natasha off him, “I am certain you are all relieved,” he sneered, “glad to know Tony won’t be a bother anymore, yeah? Well, fuck you. I hope you live happy fucking lives, because you sure as fuck made sure my best friend didn’t.”  
   
He jerked away as he finished and paused just long enough to apologize to T’Challa for his outburst then he stormed away. Vision followed him, a worried look on his face, but Natasha stayed.  
   
Steve stared at the screens, all of them showing shots of the funeral and he could tell beside him Clint was uncertain. Sam looked shocked… they were all shocked. Looking down at the box that had been thrown at his head, he opened it slowly and paled. It was his shield. He lifted his head and Natasha just shrugged, looking upset, “It was his literal last wish.”  
   
He went back to staring at his shield as the others asked questions about what had happened. They learned everything they could before quietly leaving. It took sometime before he realized he was alone. He rose to his feet, unsteady, and left the room. Vision was there, waiting.  
   
“I was the one to receive this. I did not open it,” he explained, holding out the package Steve had sent to Tony.  
   
“He never got it.”  
   
“No, he did not.”  
   
Steve stared before dropping the shield and covering his face, grief crushing through him. He realized that Tony had died, certain they all hated him. There was no turning back from their actions, he knew that, but this was worse. There was no way to tell Tony that despite not being able to agree on this, despite their fight, they had still intended to be there if they were needed; he intended to be there. Tony had died alone…  
   
“It wasn’t worth it,” Steve whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
